Run (Akame Ga Kill!)
Run is former member of the Jaegers who formally served as puppet of Kurome in ''Akame ga Kill. ''He was shown to be well mannered, intelligent, and capable of deductive reasoning on par with Esdeath. Personality Run was calm, collective, and polite. He had never been shown to raise his voice or give in to anger, and appears to have been determined to make his goals a reality. Despite being seemingly cruel, Run was still willing to defend civilians, and clearly detested Wild Hunt, hiding his anger regarding the public execution of the Imperial Fist disciples. He also was very caring to his fellow Jaegers, holding Wave back, and being present during the mourning of the other fallen Jaegers. Bio Run and Wave joined the Jaegers to kill Night Raid members. He serves as Esdeath's personal aide and recent chapters have suggested that he may have had ulterior motives in coming to the team. He located Dr. Stylish's secret lab under Esdeath's orders. During the "Kill the Jaegers!" arc, he was paired with Esdeath and Seryu, and accompanied her on their mission to attack Najenda, who was later revealed to be a decoy. He is later seen in the next confrontation between the two parties, attacking Mine, Akame and Raba's Ray, shooting the group down. Shortly after the mission, he and Wave are seen mourning Bols' death. When they return to the capital, they witness the mangled bodies of the Imperial Fist disciples, killed by Wild Hunt. Despite Wave's rage and his own inner anger, he holds Wave back, warning him that Syura was the Prime Minister's son. After Wave recovers from his victory against Syura in a one-on-one fist fight, Run tells them about his goal to change the Empire from the inside and about his past. Formerly a teacher in a peaceful town, he returned from an errand one day to find all of his students brutally slaughtered. However, because the town wanted to keep its reputation intact, it covered up the incident rather than investigating it. Seeing this as a problem in the Empire, Run worked his way up the military (via seducing the town's mayor) in order to start changing it. That night, Kurome intercepts him on his way out of the building, revealing that she was aware from the conversation that the culprit behind the slaughter was in Wild Hunt. Agreeing that the group brought no benefit to the Empire, they decide to work together to destroy it. Run makes his way to the Wild Hunt's station, to take revenge on the one who killed his students; Kurome interrupts him and joins him, claiming that they are no help to the empire in any way. Arriving at the base, Run is greeted by Cosmina who clutches onto his arm, smiling. Run then lures Champ out of the base as Kurome prevents Cosmina and Enshin from intervening. Run, with the help of Natala and Doya, manages to pierce Champ with multiple feathers including one in his eye. He then takes out the flower, which Esdeath once said was good for torture, and inserts in Champ's stomach which is followed by a stab with a knife as Run smiles. As Kurome gets cornered by Enshin and Cosmina, but just as they attack, Run lifts her up with help from his Teigu. Run and Kurome get trapped in a whirlwind by Champ's elemental Teigu, and Run sustains a lot of damage from protecting Kurome during a fire explosion. Champ uses his trump card to try and kill Run, only to have it be deflected by his wings, killing him and leaving only his bones. Cosmina runs to a fallen Run, claiming that they will have "fun", only for her to get sniped by Mine. Night Raid intervenes and Akame and Kurome have a short confrontation, Akame questions why the Jaegers are attacking Wild Hunt. Run smiles as Kurome claims that they were disturbing the peace and prepares to fight Night Raid. Happy at how she changed since they first met and claims that she cannot die here. With his remaining strength, Run shoots feathers at Night Raid which are blocked by Tatsumi and the two flee together. As Run falls, accepting his death with a smile and states that this was retribution for the torture of Champ; a mentally unstable Kurome rejects the thought of her comrade dying. Shedding tears, saying "If Run's gone, Wave will be sad! I don't want you to go too...Let's stay together for a while longer." She stabs Run with her Teigu, who shows a face of despair at her choice and questions the extent of her psyche being warped, which was why the empire needed to change. She enslaves Run and turns him into her corpse. Kurome stops crying and smiles, happy to keep her comrade "alive", even if he won't be the same. After turning into a corpse, Run's wings turned black and shows no emotion. Despite being turned into a Yatsufusa Puppet, Run still holds his strong habits and desires, able to intervene between Kurome and Wave's dispute that he should rest in peace and showing his yearn to care. It was also revealed that Run successfully investigated on the Danger Beast incident caused by Syura which was used by Esdeath to disband Wild Hunt. Filler Plot After the assassination of Bolic by Night Raid, Run, along with Wave and Kurome, stayed in the Capital awaiting new orders. Run stayed behind as Kurome went to fight Akame and as Wave followed her. During Revolutionary Army's assault on the Capital, Run confronted Tatsumi, Akame and Leone in order to stop them, however Leone distracted him letting her teammates go ahead, and the two engaged in a fight, during which Run was forced to activate Mastema's trump card against her. They were interrupted by the appearance of Shikoutazer, which Run recognized as the "legendary Teigu". Both he and Leone went out to the city to rescue civilians. After Shikoutazer's destruction, Run helped an injured Wave to move and the two witnessed Esdeath's death. Later after the Revolutionary Army's victory and the rebuilding of the country, they visited Kurome's grave, both promising to help the new Empire in their own different ways - with Run meaning to protect the government from the inside - while also playfully commenting about Tatsumi running away from Esdeath again in the afterlife. Relationships Esdeath: Run was essentially Esdeath's second-in-command; she would often leave important and delicate tasks to him. He was highly loyal to her and followed her orders without question; however, Run initially thought that Esdeath, while powerful, was "scum" due to her sadistic nature and allegiance with the Prime Minister; he changed his mind after the General fell in love with Tatsumi, instead considering her to be "interesting". Wave: While not much of it was seen, Run and Wave seemed to have formed a somewhat good friendship. Run comforted Wave after Bols' death, and they were seen hanging out together outside of work; Run also showed concern for Wave's health after the latter's fight with Syura, and later revealed his past to him and Kurome. Run's last words to Kurome were also about Wave, wishing for him to always remain his "kind self". Kurome: Run, Kurome and Wave were seen hanging out together a few times, and Run was shown to care about Kurome's well-being, saving her life and protecting her during their battle against Wild Hunt members. When Run was about to die, Kurome turns him into her corpse puppet using her Teigu out of fear of losing another one of her comrades. Run, while he cared for her, was horrified by the fact that The Empire had caused such a young girl to become so mentally unstable. Abilities & Skills Run's Teigu is called "Soaring for Thousands of Miles: Mastema". Its basic skill gives Run a pair of wings that allow him to fly and unleash piercing feathers to strike foes. It also has a trump card, which allows him to reflect attacks. He is shown to very fast, being able to keep pace with Esdeath's initial attacks when she comes to test the Jaegers. Trivia *Mastema may be a reference to "The Book of Jubilees". It was the name of a fallen angel that lead an army of demons born from the union of other fallen angels and human women. Mastema is also one of the names given to Satan. *"Mastema" may be a reference to the Hebrew word, "mastemamah". With 3 main meanings being: Hate, Hostility and Obsession. *He is never seen without a book in his hand. *Internally mentions having an ulterior goal to working with the Jaegers: he wants to change the empire from the inside. Category:Angel Category:Akame Ga Kill! Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Evil Cops Category:Mass Murderer Category:Undead Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Affably Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Speedster Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Minion Category:Henchmen Category:Serial Killers Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Honorable Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Evil Light Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Evil Teacher Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Deceased Villains Category:Villains who have Died with Honor Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Zombies Category:Villains by Proxy